Talk:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play)
Time Should we assume that the plot is set between 2019 and 2021? Pottermore describes Harry as a father of three school-age children.--Rodolphus (talk) 14:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's a reasonable assumption. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I was wondering the same thing. :I'm sure I've seen something saying it starts pretty much as they leave the station at the end of the Epilogue. —Phil | Talk 10:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) If the play starts this month when does the movie come out??? The play starts this summer, and there won´t be a movie, at least not about the Cursed Child.--Rodolphus (talk) 22:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :The only thing I once read was that the play could be released as DVD. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::As a general rule, plays being released on home video format is highly unusual while they're still being staged, probably for the simple rule that if they were available in that format, it would dampen people's incentive to actually go see the play in question. I work at a library and I once had a lady ask me if we had Wicked on DVD. The answer being, of course, that no library has Wicked on DVD because it hasn't been released on DVD. It's still a quite popular touring show. ProfessorTofty (talk) 07:25, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, that means, before ending of the play in theatre there's no DVD. Then the question is only how long is it played on stage? ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:17, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Heh heh, generally as long as they can expect it to still keep drawing large crowds. If it proves to be very popular, then it could be many, many years. Wicked premiered in 2003, so that makes it well over a decade old. But, of course not every play can be quite as popular. But then again, it's Harry Potter, so I wouldn't bet against it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Then it can be a long time before a DVD is released. :-( [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:40, February 16, 2016 (UTC) JKR's wishes & Spoiler alerts So with only 16 days till the first preview showing of the play, there is an ever increasing chance of plot details being leaked. In a recent Pottermore video JKR expressed her hope that the HP fandom, as a community, watch out for each other and keep the secrets so that the unique play experience could be preserved for everyone. While I don't think that is entirely possible, I think at the minimum the Cursed Child pages should have large spoiler alert warnings so that people are aware of what they might read. Any other thoughts on how to balance JKR's wishes against the reality of information sharing in this day and age? Thanks -- Ironyak1 (talk) 04:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC) The Original West End Production I believe there is a need to properly name the current procduction of to separate it from future productions with different casts, dates, etc. Using the "Original West End Production" is based on the extended title for the script book Amazon.com. Wikipedia is loosely using 2016 West End production. Thoughts on a preference? In either case, let's be clear about capitalisation as I know I've been inconsistent and I've seen edits back and forth on it. Suggest: the Original West End production, or the 2016 West End production. --Ironyak1 (talk) 13:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Old/New Data Now that Pottermore has released new pictures of the characters as they will be portrayed in the Cursed Child, a lot of information is obviously being changed on here. My concern is with the infoboxes of the children which have been changed to suit their appearance in the play instead of their appearance in the books or other canon. Wouldn't it be easier to keep the infoboxes with details from the book, such as eye colour, hair colour, skin colour, and then add a new section called The Cursed Child to every page detailing the changes? Otherwise it isn't going to add up. I am talking mainly in regard to Rose's page. I support her portrayal in the play, but changing her infobox to suit the one actress doesn't add up. There is two different explanations for her hair colour but her eye and skin colour have been changed to the play version but shouldn't we just keep the infoboxes for every character as they were described in the books and add the details from the play to it's own section before it starts getting overcomplicated? Otherwise, we might as well change Hermione's too and then Ron's hair colour to the way it is in the play and it starts to get too complicated. Just like we don't put Harry's eyes as blue just because Daniel had blue eyes. :Any information from the books take precedence over the films and the play. If you can quote any physical description details from then they should be displayed. Otherwise we have 2 different interpretations or portrayals of the characters and will need to discuss how best to reconcile the changes. --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) The Actors I really don't understand why the younger students are being played by actors that are old enough to play graduates. And, this isn't meant to be racist so I'm extremely sorry if this offends anyone, why are Hermione and Rose being portrayed by black actresses? I just find that odd, considering that they were portrayed as white in the books and films. ArianaFan14[[User talk:ArianaFan14|''' (talk)']] 08:13, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Here's my opinion ''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child is a trash that should never be considered as part of official canon. I hope that there will never be film adaptation of it.Kintobor (talk) 17:36, January 29, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :Your opinions aren't something to be discussed on a talk page. -- Saxon 15:03, July 4, 2018 (UTC)